run away
by cuteknight101
Summary: mamo-chan started getting abusive so usagi runs away and at the same time the starlights are back
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Usagi was feeling so many emotions at once but the main one was fear. Fear for what everyone would think, fear because of her duty, fear because of her destiny, and fear for her health. She had started to feel that much fear four months ago when the starlight's left and mamo-chan had started to get abusive it started out small but had started getting worse and worse until the point that she was too scared to give her opinion on the smallest of things.

She couldn't tell anyone because of that they would say things like she was overacting, or that she was going mad and that she had to marry mamo-chan because of her destiny the one thing that frightened her more than mamo-chan.

So here she was at the airport bags in hand getting ready to board. She was going to America, her brother who she hadn't told a soul about him not even Luna didn't know about him because her brother is a famous singer named Areon moon that was her real last name she had changed it when she had came there. Anyway her brother had got her a singing contract with his manager she had been planning this for three weeks.

Little did she know that at the same time she was boarding the plane three shooting stars landed outside of her and minokos apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seyia, yaten and taki walked up to the front door and knocked but when no one came they knocked again.

"Where are they?" Yaten whined

"Yes this is where minako and Usagi live I'm sure" taki replied

Just then they saw minako approaching from across the road with her eyes focused on the ground

"Minako!!" Yaten yelled trying to get her to look up and it worked when she saw them she froze for about a minute and them ran up and pulled yaten into a bone crushing hug.

"Yaten I missed you guys so much" shocked that he was letting her hug him

"Hello minako" taki said getting there attention

"Hey" seyia said

"Hi guys, why were you standing outside?"

"Because no one was there dumbo" yaten replied sarcastically

"Hey don't call me dumb"

"It's true"

"Is not"

"Is to "

"Is not"

"Guys!!" Seyia yelled getting there attention

"Can we go inside its freezing" he asked

Oh Yer right hehe she said getting out a small key and opening the door to a large living room with large plasma on one of the walls with a sofa in front of it.

"Usagi get your but down here!!" Mina yelled

"Usagi was here this whole time and she didn't let us in, I'm going to kill her" yaten said

"Usagi!!" She yelled again

"Come on" she said walking up the stairs with the guys following close behind until they came up to a door with a crescent moon on a pale blue door.

"Usagi" she said knocking but getting no response

"Usagi open up" she said louder but still got no answer so she decided to open it up and see found it empty with the chest draws open and with nothing in it.

"Oh my god Usagi" mina said to herself while the boys just stood there shocked by the door way. They saw mina picked up a envelope and opened it. She read the note that was inside she started reading it and her face changed from sadness to shock and the back to sadness.

"Mina" yaten said quietly trying to make her fell better but all he got was her passing the note to them.

Dear guys

I am sorry I can't stay anymore and if you do ever see me again

Please leave me alone I know every one thinks I am

Strong but I'm not. I hope you find the princess.

Ami. I hope you become a doctor so keep studying

And you will get there.

Makoto. Keep cooking I will miss it nearly as much as

I will miss you.

Rei. I hope you travel the world and get everything you

want to do done

Minako. I hope you become an idol and become famous

And don't forget me you're my best friend.

Sestina. The future may change and I know you're disappointed in me but you're a true friend and will always be important to me.

Haturu. Take care and always be your self.

Michael. I know how you feel and your duty may come first but that doesn't mean you can't become a famous painter or violin player so give it a try for me.

Haruku. Keep racing and some day you'll be a pro keep believing in yourself.

Luna and artimus. I know your both mad and you'll nag me if you do see me and I love you both like parents.

Goodbye forever

Usagi

Ps: Ami thanks for giving me confidence.

After reading it they just stood there in silence shocked that Usagi would run away they thought that she was happy but there was one question running through all they're minds.

Why didn't she mention mamo-chan?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three years later…

It was three years after they had found the letter minako and the starlight's had called a meeting straight away and told everyone that she had left and showed them the letter. This caused everyone to be plain devastated and very shocked. Haruku had blamed the starlight's and had also went to try and find mamoro he acted devastated but it didn't show and Haruku new that it was his fault but didn't do anything.

Seiya was walking around the park thinking about a certain odango haired girl. He was remembering back to around a month after they had found the letter.

FLASHBACK

Ami had called a meeting with everyone saying it was argent and me and everyone had hoped it was about Usagi everyone had missed her terribly even yaten had admitted to it. When i got there he saw everyone was sitting down and I figured I was the last one and sat down quickly. They were sitting in a circle and It went in this order michuru, Haruku, Rei, makoto, minako, yaten, taiki, ami, seiya, Horturu, and setsuna with Luna and artimus sitting in the middle.

"Ami what do you know?" setsuna asked politely

"I found Usagi" ami stated causing everyone to gasp

"Where is she?" I found myself asking

"She…she's happy" ami said quietly

"What do you mean?" Haruku yelled at her

"Here" she said going in to her bag and finding a magazine and quickly passing it to her which she took carefully as if it was a snake about to bite her.

"What?"

"Open it to page thirty two" ami said and Haruku did as she was told when she got to the page and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and then she dropped it straight away.

"Oh my god"

"What is it?" Rei asked

"It cant be" Haruku said

"It is" ami said

"It is who?" taiki said picking up the magazine and reading what it said and his expression changed from confusion to plain shock.

"What does it say?" I asked impatiently

Usagi tsmino the top best singer to hit the charts

Usagi tsmino is the best known singer to come to the music industry since

The Beatles. Miss Tsmino writes her own music and already has a CD out and her newest song that came out yesterday. The song Angels is top of the charts all over

The world.

Her brother and her best friend have been seen all over New York shopping

well from the picture underneath Usagi has been shopping with her brother

right and best friend left.

The picture underneath showed a picture with one who was quiet tall and very skinny from the picture he had a brownish ginger hair colour and the exact same eyes as Usagi showing that was her brother he was also carry an awful lot of bags. The second was around an inch taller that Usagi and had black hair and brown eyes and was also carrying a lot of bags. In front of them was Usagi smiling brightly.

Her best friends name is jack heartness and her brothers name is john smith who had both been seen in England the week before last with miss tsmino. Jack is a one hit wonder and wrote and sang the song tears of an angel about a month and a half ago witch was dedicated to usagi.

We asked usagi a couple of questons witch are shown below

Where are you from?

I'm from Tokyo I grew up there

What about you and your brother how come his last name is different?

Well when I was little my family had to send me away to a distant relative and that was the tsmino's.

wow that must have been hard

Not really I was only little I thought it was a holiday but it was hard when I realized it wasn't I guess

What's your favourite colour?

Red

Favourite food?

Chocolate, chocolate all the way jacks got me hocked on chocolate

How old are you?

I'm seventeen, eighteen in two weeks

Really when's your birthday?

Monday the sixteenth of July

Who's your best friend?

Jack heartness I'd risk my life for him

Really there are rumours going around that he's more than a friend is this true?

No definitely not he's dead gorges but he's no more than a friend

10. Your brother is hot

Yes but he's way to skinny a friend of mine used to say he was so skinny that you would give him a hug and get a paper cut and I better put copy right on that for donna noble

11. That's true he's very skinny so who's your biggest crush?

His name was matoki

Really he is very lucky

Na he's like a brother to me now

Usagi tsmino is the newest singer and will be doing a concert next week in California.

Her new CD has the following songs witch were written by herself

1. Never had a dream come true

2. Imagine me without out

3. Angels

4. That don't impress me much

5. Wake up

6. Never ever

Everyone read it individually and looked at the picture shocked after that they just sat in complete silence.

"Wow" yaten said

"That cant be her" makoto said

"Yer she can't write she has no sense of rhythm" Rei said coldly

"she did but she was very shy about it I once went to pick her up for a shopping trip and heard her I never said though" ami said

"Koneko" was all that Haruku could say

END FLASHBACK

They had all tried to contact her except ami who said she was happy and wouldn't ruin it for her but of coarse Usagi had refused to listen and always said no even to him and that hurt him the most out of everything and he still decided to never give up. About a week after that mamoro had gone to university in America and was still there but hadn't seen Usagi no one ever talked to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Seiya got to they're house he saw that the scouts were round again witch happened a lot more since usagi had left his heart feeling heavy at the mere thought of that incident as I always did when he thought of her

When they had first seen the magazine they were shocked beyond words and ami was actually the only one who had believed that it was usagi and that it was her true voice and she wasn't just lip singing they were still a little unsure about it.

The outers had moved to the town their house actually only being a few minute walk away. Haruka still didn't like them completely but she had given them a chance knowing that it was what usagi would have wanted and strangely enough she had realized that they were not bad people and over time they had actually earned her trust.

The inners had also moved in together in to a house about five minutes walk away so they were all a close distance away from each over.

They all went to the same school. Setsuna was in the last year while michuru and Haruka were in fifth year. Hortoro was in first year of the same school and the rest of them were all in the third year it was weird that they were all in the same school and age group all being only around two to three years apart.

Luckily today was Thursday and tomorrow would be the last day of school. All of them had noticed the amount of murders going on had gone up by a very large amount which had worried them all slightly mainly because it was said that the bodies of the victims were torn to shreds in the end. Police suspect it is either a rapid animal or a very cruel man. The murderers were being called the fairies because any victims would have the blood splattered in the shape of a fairies wing.

But confused them all about Usagi's disappearance was the fact that mamoro hadn't talked to a single one of them and had seemed to have just evaporated in to fin air. Making them all even more suspicious was the fact that his name hadn't been mentioned in Usagi's note to them all.

Taiki turned his head noticing Seiya standing in the doorway staring at them with a far off expression on his face witch had been happening to them all at some point since the incident had happened.

"Hi Seiya did you have a nice walk?" He asked getting the rest of them to turn their attention to him smiling sadly at him knowing he missed usagi a lot.

"It was alright it was just a walk as usual" he replied sarcastically

"At lest tomorrows a Friday" ami said trying to lighten the mood

"Yer no more classes for two whole days" Minako said obviously relived

"Well be better get going then" setsuna said to hotoro still believing that she was still a little girl

"Ok setsuna-mama but can I go shopping on Saturday?"

"Yer that sounds like fun" Makato said before setsuna could say anything against or for it:

"We could all go" ami said shyly

"Watch a movie and shopping sounds like a plan to me so count me in" she said standing up and doing her usual victory pose causing the rest of the group to sweat drop.

"Yer we could all actually make this one because our manager is letting us have some time off to find some inspiration for some new songs" Yaten said with a blank face even though he was obviously happy about it. They had all learned to read him a while back.

"YESSSSS!!" Minako squealed latching on to Yaten's arm despite his many protests. Strangely enough the group was also used to this.

"Can you guys come?" ami asked turning her attention back to the outers who all smiled at her sweetly

"I have nothing planned" michuru said softly

"Neither do I" Haruka said

"Im not doing anything either" setsuna said closing the deal

"Then it's a deal"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a normal Friday morning first class which also happened to be PE. In PE at the scouts' school the fifth and the third year classes were joined together.

The teacher was late which was an unusual occurrence since he was usually early or just on time.

They were all standing together gossiping about all the things going on in the school and just chatting it was that moment the teacher walked in and clapped loudly causing everyone to turn to see what he wanted.

"Now class we have four new students joining the third year class they have also made it very clear that they do wish to be treated differently to you're classmates" he said confusing most of the students and causing them to gossip among each other.

"you may come in now!" he shouted loudly so they would all hear him but also making the class turn they're eyes to the door just in time for them to see it open and four figures walk in. a lot of the students gasped at the figures before them while minako and ami's eyes started watering slightly. The other scouts just stared at them in disbelief with wide eyes and open mouths for there in front of them stood none other than Usagi and three guys.

They were surprised beyond words because of her appearance because there was so much difference to the way she looked before her disappearance.

Her hair was now cut so it reached just past her knees. It had also gone slightly wavy and had now been highlighted with light bubblegum pink and silver streaks which went really well with the originally blond coloured parts of her hair that was left. She had a small black ribbon that tied around the middle of her fringe which now ended just before her eyes. The ribbon also ended which a small but cute bow. She was wearing a red plaid mini skirt which ended about six inches above her knees and being short for even the other girls that went to the school. She also had on a large black jumper which was defiantly to big for her. She had on small red tie on top of her jumper. And last of all she had on a pair of knee high white socks with black Mary Jane shoes. Her outfit making her look very chibish.

One of the three guys had gingerish blonde hair with bright red eyes. He was wearing a pair of beige trousers and had on a black jumper and red tie.

The second guy had had black hair that was spiked up and what looked like black eyes from first glance but were actually a very dark midnight blue. He was wearing black trousers a white shirt that had the top three buttons undone and a red tie.

The last one had brunette hair and green eyes that seemed to have slanted pupils like a cat would have. He was wearing black trousers and a black jacket over a white shirt with a red tie.

All together they looked like a cute but also intimidating group.

"Class these are the new students" the teacher said after giving the class some time to quiet down.

"This is muta" he said pointing at the ginger haired guy who gave a small wave.

"This is Toto" he said pointing at the black haired guy who winked at them all.

"This is baron" he said pointing at the brunette who strangely did a small bow.

"Last of all this is Usagi" he said pointing at her who did a small curtsy

"Its nice to meet you and I hope we will all become friends" Usagi said quietly while giving a small smile.

All the students that had known Usagi before or had been in the same class as her at some point were all just gaping at her shocked that she could look so much like an innocent child while at the same time be so cute and quiet.


End file.
